The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus having a safety device.
There is known a cutting apparatus for cutting a large quantity of a cloth, which has a structure where a vicinity of this handle 9 so that the release lever 8 is manipulated by the hand gripping the handle 9. Reference numeral 10 represents a driving switch 10 which also is operated by the hand gripping the handle 9.
In this structure, the bed 2 is slipped between a table and piled layers of cloth placed on the table, and the cloth is spread on the bed 2 and the brake 7 is released by the release lever 8 to move the press rod 5 and make the height of the cloth press 6 in agreement with the height of the cloth, whereby the cloth just in front of the cutting blade 4 is pressed for the cutting operation.
In this state, the driving switch is turned on and the cutting blade 4 is applied to the part, to be cut, of the cloth, and the cutting operation is thus carried out.